HC Lao-Shan Lung
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Lao-Shan Lung is a HC Variant of the Lao-Shan Lung, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation A very old Lao-Shan Lung that has wandered to all sorts of places to feed. It is strong enough to face off against Fatalis. Aesthetic Differences Brownish red shell, ashen-colored front legs, green foliage and moss hanging around back, white eyes, red herbs growing around tail, and drool leaking from mouth. When enraged, its mouth, front legs, and herbs will surge with the Dragon Element. Attacks and Moves HC Lao-Shan Lung shares the same attacks as Lao-Shan Lung. Earthquakes: Throughout the quest, tremors will be felt by the hunters, causing them to lose their footing and wobble around. Hunters must use an armor set with Tremor Res to avoid this hazard. Mysterious Element: When enraged, some attacks from certain parts of its body can cause Dragonblight. Zenith-Level Roar: Despite HC Lao-Shan Lung not being a Zenith Species, it actually has a powerful roar comparable to a Zenith Monster. This roar will cause a hunter to fall to the ground and cover their ears for a few seconds, leaving them open to any attacks it may perform. If hunters are close enough, the roar will heavily damage hunters like Tigrex's roar, along with cause Mute. When enraged, the roar will send out a tremendous wave of wind at hunters, knocking them back far. Mountain's Drool: Similar to a tired Deviljho, HC Lao-Shan Lung is constantly drooling an acidic saliva from its mouth that causes Defense Down. When enraged, the drool will cause both Defense Down and Dragonblight. Mandible Rattle: Now anytime it rattles its outer teeth, it'll cause a small roar effect that can stun hunters. This requires HG Earplugs. Downward Bite: HC Lao-Shan Lung lifts up its body a bit before quickly slamming down on the ground with its front limbs. As it lands, it'll bite forward as it gets back in place and continues to walk in a straight path. This attack can cause Defense Down, but can cause it and Dragonblight in Rage Mode. Mountain's Hipcheck: It'll rear back and shove forward with its side, as if it was destroying a fort. This attack can deal massive damage. Shaggy Drool Shake: HC Lao-Shan Lung backs up, as it places its head to its right side. It'll proceed to swing its neck with great speed from left to right twice, as it slings drool at foes in front of it. If hunters are close to it as it swings its neck, it'll deal massive to any hunter that gets too close. This attack can cause Defense Down, along with Dragonblight in Rage Mode. Roaring Wave-Tail Slam Combo: HC Lao-Shan Lung will stands up on its hindlegs and perform a powerful roar in front of it. After stunning said hunter, it will quickly turn around and try to smash the hunter with its titanic tail, causing massive damage. In Rage Mode, this attack can cause Dragonblight. Claw Slash: It looks at one of its front claws before slashing said claw backwards. By doing so, it sends debris at hunters under it to knock them away from its weak underbelly. Quick Stomp: Much like Gammoth, it'll raise one of its front limbs up before smashing it into the ground with massive force, sending hunters flying in the air. Titan Boulder Pull: HC Lao-Shan Lung uses its front claws to pull out a gigantic boulder. It can perform three attacks with this: Indiana Jones, Egg Crusher, and Path Blocker. Indiana Jones: HC Lao-Shan Lung grabs the boulder in its mouth and throws it down on the ground, causing it to bounce and roll around. Hunters have to avoid this attack if possible. If hunters are hit by this boulder, they'll stick to it and continued to be damaged until it breaks apart or hits an object, much like Zenith Blangonga's Snowball Roll. Unlike Zenith Blangonga's attack, HC Lao-Shan Lung's breaks apart in three bounces, meaning hunters lose less health. Egg Crusher: It'll quickly slam down on the ground with the boulder in its claws, sending large chunks of earth at foes from all directions. If hunters are under this attack than, it'll likely be an instant kill. Path Blocker: Grabs the giant boulder with its mouth before tossing it at a random path. It'll usually throw it at the Mobile Cannon, Dragonator button, or Demolisher button so hunters can't use that equipment against them. Dragon Breath: This attack can only be performed in Rage Mode. It will slowly rear back before launching itself backwards in a Fatalis-like style, leading to it swing its head from left to right with a deadly stream of the Dragon Element. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Atomic Breath: This attack can only be performed in Rage Mode. While standing up, HC Lao-Shan Lung will look down on the ground and slowly open its mouth. Once its mouth is fully open, it'll begin to breath a large stream of dragon on the ground in front of it. When this dragon breath hits the ground, multiple explosions will damage the ground in front of it as the stream slowly gets weaker and walks forward. It can perform this attack for five seconds. Once the stream stops, HC Lao-Shan Lung will place its whole body on the ground before roaring like Godzilla. Smash the Cannon!: If hunters try using the Mobile Cannon on Lao-Shan Lung in this phase, it may perform this attack. HC Lao-Shan Lung will get up quickly, as the Mobile Cannon is being used, and head towards the cannon before attempting to bite it. If HC Lao-Shan Lung is able to bite the cannon, it will tear the cannon off its rails and drop it on the ground before smashing it. If hunters are still on the Mobile Cannon, the same will happen to them at the same time. In order to avoid this, hunters must press the Mobile Cannon's triggers to go either left or right so they can avoid this attack. Landslides: As HC Lao-Shan Lung is walking through the first area, occasionally some of the earth will slide off the mountains around it. These landslides can actually damage hunters and block equipment, such as the Mobile Cannon and Ballista, for a short period of time. Get Off!: If hunters land on this Lao-Shan Lung's back, it will begin to shake wildly and knock against the walls of the fortress. Though the hunters won't take damage from getting shaken off, the boulders and landslides will be sure to do some damage. Wreck the Mountain: Occasionally, as it walks through this first area, it will stand up and smash against the side of one of the mountains. Once it does this, a large piece of the mountain will finally fall off and land in the direction of the HC Lao-Shan Lung. Wall Headbutt: HC Lao-Shan Lung will turn towards a wall and quickly ram into the wall. When it rams against the wall, either multiple boulders will fall around it or a large piece of the mountain will collapse on it. If a piece of the mountain collapses on it, HC Lao-Shan Lung will fall to the ground, seemingly injured, before bursting out of the rubble to continue fighting. When it bursts out of rubble, it'll send a few large boulders at hunters before taunting for a few seconds. This attack can instant kill hunters. Attack of the Minions: Throughout the fight, smaller monsters will begin to spawn in the area as the giant walks towards the fort. The small monsters that can appear in this second phase are Ioprey, Remobra, Ceanataur, and Egyurasu. Dragon Tail Swipe: This attack can only be done in Rage Mode. HC Lao-Shan Lung will slowly turn backwards and charge up the herbs on its tail. These herbs contain the Dragon Element. Once backwards, HC Lao-Shan Lung will look back at the hunters and swing its powerful tail at them, attempting to deal damage to the hunters. When enraged, it'll also back up as it performs the tail swipe. This attack can cause Dragonblight. Dragonator Block: Now if a Dragonator is used on Lao-Shan Lung, it'll actually react to it by using its front claws to stop the equipment in its tracks. HC Lao-Shan Lung will only do this move in Rage Mode. Theme/BGM Phase 1 (Calm) Phase 1 (Rage) Phase 2 (Calm) Phase 2 (Rage) Notes *HC Lao-Shan Lung appears at SR300. **This means that it is comparable to a Supremacy Monster. *BannedLagiacrus based this Lao-Shan Lung on some of the lore known about the species. *BannedLagiacrus was driven to make this monster due to Lao-Shan Lung returning to the 4th Generation. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Hard Core Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Deaf Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus